Divergent High
by InfinityWriter223
Summary: So basically the characters in Divergent attend a regular modern high school. Uriah/Tris Four/Tris Uriah/Marlene Shauna/Zeke Christina/Will (SOME SWEARING) PM me if you want new chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Tris POV

My alarm clock blared in my ear. I groaned and turned it off and groggily got out of bed, still rubbing sleep from my eyes. Then it hit me. Today was my first day back to school. Ya see, my dad got a new job here in Chicago last year, working for the government. He's super famous and my mom is a well-known actress too, so you could say my family pretty rich. We live in a huge house with an arcade room, a party room, an indoor pool, a bowling alley, a private movie theatre, and my huge closet. And we also have 6 bedrooms. Pff, like we'll need that many!

I groaned. Does school have to start again? I thought summer just started! I decided to make my first impression back to school noticeable so I chose to wear a sleeve less black top with black, ripped jeans and my good old black high tops. Then I glanced at the clock. Crap! It was 6:50 and school starts at 7:15! I still gotta get my schedule and find my locker! I grab my bag, ran down the stairs, grab a granola bar and run into my sky blue convertible and drive to school.

I got to school 10 minuets early and headed to the office. There, I met a smiling woman.

"Hi Tris! How was summer?" she asked.

"Good Tori! I came to pick up my schedule."

She hands me a slip of paper attached to my schedule. I smile and head out of the office and briefly glance at my schedule:

**First Period - Science - Mr. Anderson**

**Second Period - American History - Ms. Smith**

**Third Period - Math - Mrs. Davis**

**Fourth Period - Lunch**

**Fifth Period - Writing - Mrs. Funk**

**Sixth Period - Art - Ms. Miller**

**Seventh Period - Gym - Mr. Swanson**

I smile, I guess that Tori's gonna be my art teacher! Just then I spotted a girl across the hall. She is tall and tan with short black hair up to her shoulders, with sparkling brown eyes. Christina!

"OMG!" we both squealed at the same time. You see Chris and I have been besties since I don't remember when!

"I missed you sooooo much Tris!" she squeaked, squeezing the life out of me

"Chris, we saw each other 3 weeks ago." I informed her.

"I know but still! Can you believe it? We're in high school now! Ahh, time flies huh? It seems like just yesterday we were trying out for the cheerleading squad in 6th grade!" she sighed.

I giggled "Come on Chris, lets go find our lockers!"

I found my locker right next to Chris'! I pin my schedule onto my locker with cute magnets and fill the background of my locker with sea wallpaper. I stack my books I won't need into my locker selves and place a mirror into my cabinet. I glance over and find Uriah's locker 5 lockers down. Uriah has been my boyfriend since 7th grade. He's tall and handsome, with dark tanned skin, dark brown hair and dark eyes. His smile looks white against his bronze skin. I love his smile. I spot him at his locker and run over to give him a hug.

"Woah Trissy!" he jumped "I didn't expect you to be here this early" he said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Well, I couldn't stay away from my boyfriend for too long. I figured you'd be here early." I giggled

"Turn around" he whispered. So I did and he clasped a beautiful necklace with a heart pendant around my neck.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped, running to the mirror in my locker to see the necklace "Oh Uri! I love it! Thank you so much!" I kissed him on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me back and tugged me closer as his lips bit mine softly. That is his signature move while kissing. I pull back as say "Well, I missed that a lot". Still linking hands we walk to our first class, kiss before separating.

My three classes go by so quickly. Then it's lunch. I run in line and grab some dauntless cake along with a coke. I sit down at our usual table with Chris, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, Eric, Peter, Cara, Lauren, Robert and I notice Zeke's not here yet. Eh, who cares? Then Zeke comes over with a guy I've never seen before. He well built like a surfer and has ocean colored eyes.

"Guys, this is Four. Four this is Chris, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, my bro Uriah and Tris" Zeke says pointing to each of us in turn. Four's eyes lay on me for a second too long and then looks away, embarrassed. I smile, and feel Uriah's arm wrap around my shoulders. 'Well, this got a whole lot more dramatic huh?' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Four's POV

I walk with Zeke to the cafeteria and he guides me over to a table with lots of people on it already.

"Guys, this is Four. Four this is Chris, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Eric, Peter, Cara, Lauren, Robert, my bro Uriah and Tris" My eyes lay on the last girl. She has golden brown hair, sky blue eyes, and looks very athletic. I realize I'm staring so I glance away, feeling my cheeks grow hot. I get a glimpse of her smiling and a guy, Uriah, wraps his arm around her shoulders. Of course she has a boyfriend. Why wouldn't she? And for a second I thought I liked her. Wait, I still do. Ugh, my life is messed up!

"Four, like the number?" she asks

"Oh um yeah. It's a nickname, I don't like telling people my actual name." I mutter

"Oh okay. Cool, hope you enjoy it here at Divergent High" Tris smiles. "I'll show you around if you want. Can I see your schedule?" she asks

"Uh, sure" I hand it over to her and notice that she has a tattoo on her back, I only see a bit of it peering out of her shoulder

"Well, we have Art, Science, Math and Gym together. I'll show you down to Art and Gym if you want" she offers

"Um, sure. I'd like that" I say

"Okay, we better get going then. Bye Uri!" she says giving him a peck on the cheek. He glares daggers at me as she pulls me down the hallway.

"What's up with your boyfriend?" I ask

"Hmm? Oh Uri? Yeah, we've been growing apart lately, well he's still my boyfriend of course." She sighs playing with the pendent around her neck. It's a heart with a pink diamond in the point where the two curves join.

"What do you mean? Well, if I were your boyfriend, I would treat you as a queen; I mean your nice, pretty and- " I cut myself off embarrassed.

"Thanks Four. Nobody's ever said that to me. Not even Uriah." She says as I see her cheeks grow red. She's cute when she blushes. Finally we walk into Art. She sits in the back and pats the seat next to her, beckoning me to sit there. We start class and the teacher says, "Okay class! We will be starting a project in art and I have already assigned your groups." The class groans

"The groups are Will and Christina, Peter and Cara, Zeke and Shauna, Four and Tris-" and I zone out after she reads my name. Can this day get any better?

"Sooo, Four. What do you want to do? I was thinking we could draw something representative." she says

"Yeah how about honesty, peaceful, selfless, brave and intelligent?" I offered.

"Wow Four, that sounds really good" she says as she pulls out her sketch book. She flips through all of the pages and I see page after page of amazing drawings. I set my eyes one with three ravens flying in the sky. "Hold up, go back a couple of pages" I say and she flips back to the page. "Now, THAT is art." I say. She blushes and turns to a new page, murmuring thanks.

"I was thinking that brave could be flames? I don't know why but I think that's good because bravery is like a fire, I guess" I suggested.

"Okay. Wait class is gonna end soon. Here's my number and my address. Do you think you can come over tonight and we could continue? I think the drawings are due at the end of class Friday." she handed me a paper with her number on it. I handed her my address and walked out. I can't wait till tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Tris POV

I handed Four my address and number, receiving his number in return. I pack my stuff and grin at myself. I think I'm starting to like Four. Ohmygosh I think I like Four! Ugh, my life is so messed up right now. I go to gym and change into my cheerleading outfit with Christina. We walk out together and I go sit where the flyers are and seem like I'm the only one. I guess my spot is filled. Yay now I can cheer for Four in his football game coming up. Wait, did I literally just think that? Poop. Four. Uriah. Four. Uriah. Four. Uriah. Four. Uriah. Four. Uriah. Four. Uriah. Ohmygosh I gotta make up my mind before I go mad!

"Chris? I'll catch up with you later okay? I have to go home." I say shouldering my bag. She flashes me a thumbs up as she walks away to Will and I walk out to my car, only to see Uriah waiting for me.

I walk up to my car and lean in to kiss him, but he grabs me and pins me to the side of the car.

"Do you like that Four guy?" he growls

I shake my head and stifle back a sob. I am lying. I do like Four.

"I think you do. I saw you taking his number and giving him yours. Why'd you do that?"

"Uri, we are partnered up for a project in art and we didn't finish so he's coming over later." I giggle and pinch his cheeks "You're so cute when you get mad." He blushes and kisses me on the cheek.

"Okay, I'm glad." He grins. I kiss him and say "See ya later" before driving away in my car. I get home and go upstairs to my room. I pull out my iPhone and text Four:

_me: hey ya coming over soon?_

_four: ya im driving now :)_

_me: kk ring the bell when u get here_

_four: k_

I turned on Say Something by A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera and listened to that until he arrived. I opened the door and said "Welcome to my house thingy."

"Holy shit Tris! You're house is huge! Oh. My. Fucking. God. Is that a bowling alley?" he asked running over to the lanes.

I sigh "Yes Four, those are bowling alleys. Now we have work to do" I grab his hand and bring him upstairs. His hand feels warm and protective.

"Um, Four, Uriah told me that you like me. Is that true?" I ask

"Yes…" he says blushing. Oh. My. God. I'm screwed. I sit down and he sits down beside me. I turn to face him and gaze into his dreamy blue eyes. We both lean in so the space between us is only 2 inches. Closer. Our noses touch. Closer. He cups my chin and kisses me. Surprisingly I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulls me up so I sit on top of him, straddled to his lap. He runs his tongue along the bottom of my lip and I open my mouth. His tongue explores my mouth. I notice his hands going up my shirt and he kisses my neck. I grab his head, press it against my neck and groan. He kisses me again and I pull back, gasping for air. He's an even better kisser that Uriah. I jerk up realizing what I've just done.

"Holy shit Four! Wait, wait, wait. Did we just… make out for like 2 minuets?" I stammer raising my hands in a time-out gesture.

He blushes and nods. "You're a good kisser Tris" he compliments. I blush and get off his lap.

"OMG! Uriah's gonna be so mad if finds out." I put my face in my hands. Four drapes an arm over me and I lean into him.  
"Well, I'll always be here for you if you need me" Four whispers. I look up and kiss his cheek.

Four POV

"Um, Four, Uriah told me that you like me. Is that true?" Tris asks. Fuck.

"Yes…" I say turning red. She sits down on her bed and I sit down next to her. She turns and looks into my eyes. We both lean in so the space between us is only 2 inches. Closer. Our noses touch. Almost there! I cup her chin with my hand and bring my lips down to hers. Surprisingly she kisses me back and wraps her arms around my neck. I pull her on top of me and I run my tongue along her bottom lip hoping to enter her mouth. And she does! Yes! I explore her mouth. My hands run around her waist and under her shirt. I go down and kiss her neck as she grabs my head and groans. I kiss her one more time and she pulls back, gasping. Then, she jerks up.

"Holy shit Four! Wait, wait, wait. Did we just… make out for like 2 minuets?" she stammers, waving her hands quickly.

I blush and nod. "You're a good kisser Tris" I say. She blushes and climbs off my lap.

"OMG! Uriah's gonna be so mad if finds out." She puts her face in her hands and I lightly put an arm around her and she leans into me. Score!  
"Well, I'll always be here for you if you need me" I whisper. She looks up and kisses my cheek softly.

"Sooo, let's get to work," she says breaking the awkwardness. She reaches for her drawing pad but I stop her.

"Tris, can we please try out the arcade room? Or the movie theatre or the bowling alley? Please? Can we take the day off?" I make my puppy dog eyes

"Ugh, fine! Just stop those eyes!" she says grinning "Come on! How about a movie?" I grab her hand, nod and follow her up to the theatre.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"Um, I have a better idea. What about we invite the gang over here for a round of Candor or Dauntless?" she suggests. I nod and text the guys.

me: hey guys c or d partay at tris' ya coming?

uriah: Yess! imma b there.

zeke: YAY TRUTH OR DARE TOTS THERE DUDE!

will: kk b there in 5

peter: let the games begin! Mwahahaha

robert: um ok. lemme ugh nvm coming now

eric: oh yeah! it's partay time!

"They're coming over" we both say at the same time. We look away and blush. I help her move all the furniture so we can have a circle. I put a basket in the middle and Tris cocks her head. "For the clothes." I say. She nods and laughs. We run and get a bunch of pillows and then the doorbell rings. She opens the door and everyone piles in. They all take a seat and truth or dare begins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I made a few changes cuz this chapter was HORRIBLE! Thanks! :)**

Chapter 4 – Uriah's POV

I pile into Zeke's car and we head over to Tris' house for a round of Truth or Dare.

"Dude! You've got competition. Four's crushing on Tris and you're her boyfriend." Zeke wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Ugh, bro, you _had _to remind me?" I punch him.

"Okay that's it! I'm making this so hard for you!" he grins evilly. 'Oh boy. I've gotten myself in a huge mess.' We get there late and everyone's already there: Christina, Will, Shauna, Marlene, Tris and Four.

"There you are! We were waiting forever for you guys! What? Did you die and come back to life?" Christina asked. Everyone else cracked up. I glared at her and sat next to Tris giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, since this is my house, I go first!" Tris says, "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" he yells.

"I dare you to go outside and yell who you have a crush on"

Zeke blushes and go's outside and yells "HI MY NAME IS ZEKEY-POO AND I HAVE A CRUSH ON SHAUNA!" All of us are cracking up except for Shauna who is as red as a tomato, stands up and giving Zeke a kiss on the cheek. Zeke, now smiling like a physco, sits down and scans his eyes around the circle.

"Christina! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" she snarls

"Bed, Wed, Dead: Four, Will, Uriah?" he smirks

"Bed-Four, Wed-Will, Dead-Uriah" she glances at Tris.

"Oh! I'm offended!" I say in mock offensiveness, placing a hand over my heart.

"Uriah-poo, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless! I'm _not _a pansycake!" I pout.

"No one even says that anymore, Uriah. That is not gonna make a comeback!" Lynn says. I roll my eyes.

"I dare you to grab a doughnut, and run to the nearest person and propose to them!" Christina dares.

"Ha! Piece of cake!" I run into the kitchen and come back with a doughnut.

I go out into the streets and see my least favorite teach, Ms. Smith, walking her dog. I gulp and run up to her, get down on one knee and say "Ms. Smith, you have been the love of my life! Will you do the honor and be my wife?" I smile and present her the doughnut.

"Um, no. First, you're my student. Second, I'm too old for you. Third you don't even like me!" she says.

"Sorry, it was a dare" I stick my tongue out at her and run back into Tris' house. I pant and sit down.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" she replies

"I dare you to play seven minuets in heaven with… Zeke" I smirk at my brother, who returns me with a smile.

He and Shauna walk into one of the bedrooms. We all creep up to the door and when seven minuets are up and we open up the door. We see Shauna grinding up and down on Zeke's lap while Zeke is holding her hips while kissing her on the lips. I grin and we all walk back to the circle.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke sits down

"Dauntless" she replies boldly

"I dare you to play seven minuets in heaven with… Will" he smirks.

"Come on Will" Christina grabs his hand and pulls Will into the room that Zeke and Shauna just went in. When the seven minuets are up, we creep up to the door and swing it open. We see Will shirtless and Christina with her shirt pushed up so we could see her red bra. Will is French-kissing Christina, while she sits in his lap. Everyone starts cracking up and both of them blush furiously, putting their clothes back on.

"Cara, Candor or Dauntless?" she looks at her fingernails

"Dauntless" she replies nervously

"I dare you to kiss the person you like the best on the lips" she blushes and she walks over to Peter and kisses him on the lips.

"Ohh kay. Lauren, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" she smirks

"I dare you to go around the neighborhood in a bunny costume singing Jingle Bells."

"You're on! Tris, get me a bunny costume!" she yells. Tris disappears and comes back with a fluffy bunny costume, which Lauren puts on. Then Tris, Four, Robert and I go outside and watch her sing Jingle Bells. Everything is fine until this middle-aged woman comes outside and yells "SHUT UP CRAZY TEENAGER!" We giggle and run back in side.

"Hmmm. Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor, and Uriah don't you dare say pansycake or I will hit you." I gulp and nod.

"Who do you like?" Lauren asks.

"Cara" He says boldly. Everyone whistles while Will is glaring daggers at him.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I ain't no pansycake!" Everyone groans.

"I dare you to kick Uriah in his 'ahem' area." He grins evily.

"Uriah, don't be a coward and stand up!" she smiles. I groan and stand up. She plants a kiss on my cheek and says "Sorry" then kicks me _very _hard in the balls. I collapse down to the floor and whine "Ya know Peter! I would've wanted kids one day" he laughs and shakes his head.

"Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" he yells

Tris leans over and whispers something in his ear.  
"Okay!" Eric's face lightens up.

"But, I'm coming with you!" Tris runs out the door with Eric trailing behind.

"I wonder what that's all about" Four wonders. "Lets continue the game!"

"Me! Mar, Candor or Dauntless?" says Shauna.

"Dauntless" she says firmly.

"I dare you to play seven minuets in heaven with" she scans the circle and her eyes land on me. "Uriah"

Marlene drags me into a room. "Um, Mar, I have a girlfriend." I stammer. She smiles and smashes her lips against mine. I don't know what to do so I kiss back, my hands traveling on up her back. She entangles her fingers into my hair and pulls me in deeper for another kiss. My arms find her waist and thrust my hips once at her hips. Then we pull apart very aware that they would come in any moment now. I put a finger on my lips and she nods. So we sat on the bed and talked about stuff. Then the rest of the group came in and we heard a chorus of awwws, since they didn't find us making out. We walked back out and see Eric and Tris back.

"I will continue my dare!" Eric announced. "Lynn, can you stand in the middle right here?" So Lynn does. Eric gets down on one knee, pulls out a small, long box and asks "Lynn, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend" as he opens the box. Inside is a silver bracelet with small heart charms on them. Lynn gasps as she lets Eric put on the bracelet.

"Yes!" she squeals, pulling Eric in for a kiss, then they start making out.

"GET A ROOM!" I yell. Everyone laughs as they sit back down, while holding hands.

"Guys, I'm tired. Can you guys go home?" Tris asks yawning.

Everyone says bye, but Tris grasps my hand and motions me to stay. Four looks at me warily before walking out the door.

"We need to talk" Tris says. Uh oh.

"You're amazing and I love you so much, but it seems like you have the hots for Marlene." she says. "Well, do you?"

"T-tris. Why'd you think that?" I stammer. But I do like Marlene. _A lot!_

"Well, there's a camera in the room that you guys went in, cuz that's my nerdy brothers "storage room", and I say you guys making out like hell! You've never, ever done that too me." She shows me the video of Marlene and me in that room on her phone.

"I-i, I'm sorry Tris." I say.

"No, I should be saying sorry, because I didn't meet your standards did I?" she looks angry now. She takes off the necklace I gave her and pours it into my palm.

"Don't worry, Uriah. You'll always have a special place in my heart. Maybe like a brother or something!" she smiles, but I see tears forming in her eyes. We hug and I murmur a thank you, and then walk out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Four POV

I wait for Tris behind her house until Uriah leaves. I can't believe Uriah liked Marlene. I see Tris as she opens the back door and beckons me in. I still see tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Tris" I gather her up in my arms and she stays there, sniffling into my shirt. I kiss the top of her head and rub her back a couple of times until she falls asleep. I carry her to her room, place her on the bed, cover her in a blanket and lie down on the floor. I slowly drift off into a dream.

entering dream

I see Tris chained and gagged up against a wall. I see a figure clothed in black with gun, running the gun against her jawline. Tris yanking her face away from the blade.

"Ahhh, Tris. It didn't have to end this way. Such a shame! You have such a lovely face" the anonymous figure crooned. She tried to kick him, but he snarled "I'll start the head!" as he points the gun up to her temple. She looks straight at me with tears in her eyes and I screamed so loud, but no one paid attention to me.

A gun appeared on a table to my right, with a single bullet. I placed the bullet into the chamber, spread my feet apart and aimed at him. I pulled the trigger and then everything was black. I heard my name being called several times.

end deam

"FOOOOOUUUUUURRRRR!" Tris yelled in my ear.

"Huh? Wait what?" I say looking around wildly

"Oh nothing you were just screaming so I decided to wake you up!" she laughed.

I smirked and started tickling her. "S-s-s-t-t-o-o-p-p F-f-f-o-o-u-u-r-r!" she yells in-between laughter. I stop and grinned "Well, good morning beautiful!"

"Well, good morning handsome!" she smirks mimicking my voice. "Why were you screaming in the first place?" she asks.

"You were gonna get killed!" I mumbled softly.

"What was that?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"You were gonna get killed by this person in black, but I killed him with a gun" I admitted.

"Wow! That must've been awful huh?" she asked.

"Yes…" I blushed and covered my face with my hands. Tris put her soft hands on my hands and uncovers my eyes. She brushes her lips against mine, and rests her forehead on mine.

"Thank you, Four." She murmurs against my lips.

"Do me a favor, don't call me that." I ask. I will tell her about my real name.

"What do I call you then?" she has a quizzical look on her face.

"Nothing. For now." I change my mind and tell her. "Tobias. Tobias Eaton is my name. But only call me that when it's the two of us"

"You see, my father, Marcus, he beats me. I have many scars on my back, from the belt he uses to whip me." I say looking around.

"Can I see them?" Tris asks.

"Are you asking me to undress, Ms. Prior?" I smile.

"Only a bit." She grins. So I take off my shirt in one swift motion, revealing the long scars on my back. She gasps as she runs her hands over the scars and I stiffen, I'm not used to having people touch me. She quickly notices and drops her hand.

"I'm so sorry F-Tobias! I didn't know! But you're safe now okay? Ooh! You could stay with us! I'll ask my mom when she gets back! I promise you won't have to go back anymore," she says soothingly.

I nod and start towards the door.

"See you later Tris." I say walking out.

"Wait! Can you stay? You can borrow some of my brothers clothes." She pleads. I nod and walk back up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Tris POV

"See you later Tris." he calls over his shoulder.

"Wait! Can you stay? You can borrow some of my brothers clothes." I plead. He nods and walks back up the stairs. I grab a blue T-shirt and some jeans from Caleb's room. He goes into the bathroom, and I hear the shower turning on. I grab some clothes in my room and open the bathroom door slowly to frenshen up.

"Tobias? I'm just gonna wash my face okay?" I call out to the direction of the shower.

Out of the curtain, Tobias flashes a thumbs up and I smile to myself. I turn on the faucet and splash cold water onto my face. I hear the shower turn off so I quickly wipe my face, grab my rose water mist and run into my room. I grab an off-shoulder shirt and capris jeans and some underwear out of my closet, it took my a long while to find those clothes; I couldn't find my remote for my closet! I take off my old shirt and toss it onto the floor and clip on my bra with the off shoulder shirt on top. Then I unbuttoned my pants and shimmied into my jeans. I pick up my clothes from the floor and turn around to put my dirty clothes into my laundry basket in my closet and see Tobias leaning against the doorframe wiping his hair with a towel, which is still wet from the shower.

"Tobias! How long have you been there?" I stammer.

"Since you picked up your clothes," he says confused. I sigh in relief and plop onto my couch, not before tossing my clothes into my closet and closed my closet with my remote.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I ask him.

"Hmm, how about we watch a movie like we were gonna do yesterday, but ended up playing truth or dare." he pouts.

I lead him into the movie theatre and press a red button by the door and a little screen comes out of the ceiling.

"Search in any movie you want!" I gesture to the screen. He gapes at the screen for a while, until I close his mouth gently with my hand and kiss him into reality. He shakes his head like a little puppy and picks me up onto one of the couches. Then he tickles me until I yell "STOOOOP!" Tobias smirks and goes up to the screen, searching for movies. He doesn't notice me so I creep up behind him and hug him from behind. He smiles, pulls me up next to him and keeps on searching for movies.

"Ah ha! Here's the one!" he says after 30 minuets of checking double clicking on the screen and a thin blue DVD came sliding out of the side of the screen. He holds it up and it says 'Lady and The Tramp' on it.

"Seriously? This is such a old movie! Plus it's Disney… BUT I LOVE DISNEY!" I yelled.

"It's like us!" he replies. I blush furiously and shoved the DVD into the DVD player and the movie started playing. I went up to a little screen on the side of the DVD player and pressed popcorn and a vanilla milkshake. A servant came in seconds later with a tray with the things I ordered. She put them down on a little coffee table in front of the couch and backs out of the room. I grab the snacks and snuggle up next to Tobias. I doze off right after Lady got her new collar (which is basically at the beginning). I wake up to the sound of music and I see the credits rolling. I guess I slept through the whole entire thing! I turned to face Tobias, but he was sleeping so I turned off the DVD and lay my head back on his chest until he woke up. Ten minuets later, I felt something soft on my head and looked up to see Tobias kissing my head. I smile and bring my lips up to his. When I lie back down, he starts to play with my hair

"Took you a while to wake up!" I say sitting up

"So, we are _never_ going to watch that movie again, since we both fell asleep." Tobias yawns.

I just rest my head back on the hollow of his neck and lay there, not wanting anything else in the world. Tobias pulled me up front so I was sitting on his lap, facing him. I could see him blushing.

"Will you go…" he asked blushing furiously, but he said the last part to quietly to I couldn't hear him.

"Sorry, Tobias? Can you say that again? I couldn't hear what you said." I say softly

He takes a deep breath and says "Will you go out with me?"

I just stare at him for a while and start nodding my head like crazy screaming "YES" at the top of my lungs, while hugging him. He brings his lips down to mine and I press into him, parting his lips further so my tongue could brush against his top lip. He brought his left hand up, cupping the side of my face, holding me there as I let my eyes close and lean in to deepen the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, tugging him as close as I could so there would be no space between us. I pull back and say, "I love you Tobias", leaning my forehead against his.

"What was that?" he teases.

"I love you, Tobias!" I whisper-shout.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Tobias POV

"Let's go get a tattoo! So we can cover up those scars on your back!" Tris says out of the blue.

"Um, okay? I guess?" I say as she drags me out the door to her car. We drive for a while and she parks in front of 'Dauntless Tattoos'. She gets out and locks the car.

"Don't worry Tobias! My mom's sister works here and I'm pretty sure they'll do a great job!" she grabs my hand we walk inside. The place has red wallpaper with black graffiti covering the walls. The room is pretty dim with about 20 or so chairs. The place is pretty empty there are only 3 tattoo artists in the parlor, two of them cleaning tools and the other is drawing in a sketchbook. I see Tris walk over to one of the artists cleaning the needles and hug her. Must be her aunt, so I walk over and say 'hi'.

"Do you mind doing – OMG! Tori?" she yells all of a sudden. I follow her gaze and land on the woman drawing in a sketchbook. She looks up and it is indeed our Art teacher, Tori.

"Hey Tris! And Four right?" I nod "Are you guys done with your project yet?" she asks.

"Ohmygosh! I completely forgot Tori! So sorry! After a tattoo, we'll go finish it!" Tris stammers.

"Hey Angel? Can you do Fours tattoo? I'll do Tris'!" Tori asks Angel (Tris' aunt), and she nods. I walk over to a chair and lean back. I see Tris bringing out her sketchbook and pointing to a drawing.

"So, Four. What do you want today?" Angel asks, pulling out her sketchbook and handing it to me.

"I'd like something on my back to cover up these" I pull off my shirt to show her. She nods and flips through her sketchbook to find a tattoo for me. She finally finds one and shows it to me. It's a green dragon with a red mane and humps of the body, blowing fire out of its mouth.

"It's… incredible!" I say, running my hands over the outline of the figure.

"So do you want it?" Angel asks. I nod. "Hmmm, it's a pretty big one so you'd have to come back for the coloring. I think we can do the outline in a couple of hours. Three at the most. Hey Mike! Can you help me with this one?" A man comes over with so many tattoos that you can barley see his skin and inspects the drawing, nods and goes off to find colors. Tris comes over and I see a bandage on her collarbone. I raise my eyebrows and she shakes her head. I groan and she sits by me.

"What are you getting?" she asks. I point to the dragon and she nods.

"Great choice!" she kisses my cheek.

"They said I have to come back a couple of times for the coloring but they can do the outline today. Maybe in three hours." I shrug as I feel a prick in my back and feel my back go numb. During the whole entire process, Tris stays there and sketches. An hour later, Tori comes over and takes off the bandage then, smoothed some pain cream over her collarbone. Tori walks away and I see three ravens across her collarbone just like the one in her sketchbook. I smile and she just blushes.

"So, whats that tattoo on your back?" I ask. She turns around and pulls down her shirt, right over her shoulder. I see a music note and around the music note, I see writing in cursive: Music is my only escape. She pulls her shirt back up and says "Well? Do you like it?" I nod and she smiles and goes back to her sketchbook. Fifty minuets later, they're done with my tattoo, so we leave. We head back to Tris' place and she pulls out her sketchbook again.

"We've gotta finish the art project. So what did we do so far? Okay so we've got bravery down. How about scales for honesty?" she says. I nod and she starts to sketch to scales. An hour later, we're done; we've got a growing tree for peacefulness, helping hands for selflessness and an eye for intelligence.

"Glad that's over!" Tris says plopping on her bed and throwing her book into her bag. I nod and sit on the bed as well. She crawls over and lies down with her head in my lap. All of a sudden, the front door opens and we both sit up with a bolt. Tris is looking terrified and I give her a questioning look. She brings her finger to her lips motioning me to be silent. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her forehead drenched in sweat and I reach over to wipe some of it off with my sleeve. She smiles weakly and kisses me on the cheek before grabbing her sketchbook and tossing me a orange, red and yellow colored pencils. Tris drags me over to her desk and I hear footsteps up the stairs. She starts drawing rapidly in the book while I grab my colored pencils and start filling in the white parts. The door opens and we turn to see….

**Mwahahahahahaha! Sorry for the evil laugh and the cliffhanger guys. And I changed some previous chapters so check them out if you want. Thanks guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please review and tell me how I'm doing!**

**xoxo **

**~ InfintyWriter223**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ THIS! I've made major changes to all the chapters so please read them so you will understand the next chapters I will post! And it's a pretty long chapter so don't get bored. I mean stop reading if you do. And Peter is a good guy in this story. This comment has nothing to do with the chapter, but just wanted to give the heads up. Okay mental note: STOP TALKING. Enjoy the story! Thanks! :-)**

Chapter 8 – Tris POV

I start to sweat as I and Tobias reaches over to wipe some sweat off my forehead. I smile weakly and kiss him on the cheek then grab my sketchbook and toss him three-color pencils. I drag him over to my desk and we hear footsteps up the stairs. I start drawing rapidly in my sketchbook and Tobias catches on and starts coloring in the white parts. I know who's going to open up the door so I put on a blank face and look up to the door and Caleb walks in.

"Who's this Beatrice?" he raises his eyebrows, "A boyfriend? What have I told you about getting a boyfriend?"

"Oh just an art project buddy, anyway Caleb you've got to stop being over protective!" I roll my eyes at him and smirk. I hear Tobias stifling a laugh behind me. Caleb grows bright red.

"Four" Tobias says extending his arm to shake and Caleb shakes it and winces.

"Whoa Four. You've got a strong grip there!" Caleb says gingerly taking his hand away from Tobias' and cradling it like a baby. I laugh and he glares at me.

"Ok. Thanks for stopping by! We've got work to do! Bye bye now! Toodles!" I say pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face and locking it. I hear him pounding on the door but I ignore him and five minuets later, it stops and I hear his room door slam closed. I giggle and Tobias rolls his chair close to mine. I leap up into his lap and straddle him; wrapping my arms around his neck. I lean my forehead against his and we stay there for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"Can I see your tattoo?" I ask pointing to his back. He nods and removes his shirt revealing a black outline of a huge dragon. I trail kisses along the black lines and when I get to the bottom, he turns around, pulls my face up to his and presses his lips firmly to mine. My arms snake around his neck and I tug him closer to me. His hands travel inside my shirt and tugs at the clasp of my bra. I look at him, shake my head and his hands go back down and rest at my waist. And we kiss a couple of more times until I smirk as I pull away and see him pouting at me. I look at my watch and see that it's 4:00PM already so I get off Tobias and show him the room he'll be staying in. I walk towards Caleb's room to ask Caleb if he could lend some clothes to Tobias, but Tobias stops me.

"I'll go home and pack my stuff" he looks at me.

"Ok, but I'm coming with you. If not I'm gonna ask Caleb!" I sing at the end pointing to my brother's door.

He throws his head back in defeat and I grin. We get on his motorcycle and I wrap my arms tightly around his waist. Five minuets later, we arrive at a big house with huge gates, taller than Tobias and I. We get off and from inside his motorcycle seat he grabs a grappling hook and throws it so it attaches itself onto the other side of the stonewall.

"So, how good are you at climbing?" he asks looking up.

"Better than you think" I say as I grab the rope and hoist myself up using some cracks in the stone as help; when I get to the top, I jump down and run over to the gate and motion Tobias to climb over. Soon we're both making our way to the house and I follow Tobias to the side of the house where a metal ladder is and we slowly start climbing up it to an open window, which we climb through and into his room. I grab the foldable duffle bag I brought with me and he grabs all his clothes and dumps them into the bag. He doesn't have a lot so I guess we have to go shopping. He also grabs some more of his school stuff, toiletries since he has a connecting bathroom, hauls it on his back then as follows me down the ladder. We climb over the wall again hop onto his motorcycle and speed back to my place. We go inside his room, drops off his stuff and since it's totally empty, I decide to decorate! I pull him outside to my car and into Home Depot.

"Ok, I'll get wall decorations and you'll get room decorations okay?" I say.

He nods and we both get baskets and run up and down the aisles. I chose a in-between light and dark blue color paint, some hang up frames, a couple of wall lamps and bulbs. I also grab some paintbrushes, nails, a drill and other bits and bobs. An hour later, my basket is full and I drag the basket and myself towards the checkout. I see Tobias in line with a _cartful_ of stuff. I plop my stuff next to his, swipe my credit card and put all the stuff in the trunk.

"We're still not done by the way!" I say cheerfully! I love decorating.

"Ugh, fine. What next? Ikea maybe?" he asks and I nod in approval. So we drive to Ikea, buy a Queen sized bed, a very nice desk, some sheets, tons of fluffy pillows, a slide open glass closet, a bookshelf, a rug, a floor lamp, five bean bags (hey, since where here anyway, why not get some stuff for _me?_), a sofa, and a desk chair. We have them bring the stuff over later so we put the small stuff into the trunk. And I drive to the mall, to get some clothes for Tobias. We go into Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Old Navy, Town & Country, Uniqulo and about five more stores. Soon we have about twenty bags full of stuff! Finally (well, more like after sharing a milkshake, eating a burger and taking seven laps around the mall), we pile up into my car and drive home. When we get there, I see a very angry Caleb and a huge Ikea stuff with all of Tobias' stuff. I get out of my car, letting Tobias carry all the stuff inside, and sign the clipboard the Ikea guy has in his hand. Then he motions the guys inside the truck to move the stuff inside.

"Caleb! I'm _just_ decorating a guest room! I was soooooo bored!" I whine, pointing to Tobias, who is trying to balance everything we bought in his hands and feet.

"It's fine Beatrice! I'm gonna go to Mike's house for a scientific study group, so I won't be home for a week!" he says running off waving. About five maids run over to help Tobias with the bags and I drag him upstairs. He tells the people from Ikea where to put the stuff and soon I have our carpenter paint the walls, without getting anything painted on. Then, we put up the lamps, hinges, put the sheets on the bed, hang and fold everything we bought for him into the closet, set up his desk, etc.

**Five Hours Later…. (does it even take that long to decorate a room?)**

"Yay! Your room looks amazing!" I say hugging him.

"I wouldn't say the same about us!" he laughs hugging me back. His hair is very messy, his clothes are painted blue, and he has dust, dirt and paint on his face. He looked very hot! We step outside to observe the room. In the corner of the room, his bed is set up with a little side table and a lamp. On the right hand side of the door, his desk and chair is set up nicely and on the other side of the door, is his closet. Then next to that, the corner bookshelf stands. In the middle of the room, a rug is placed and on the opposite side of the bed is a little sofa with all the fluffy pillows we bought.

"It looks amazing!" he says, his breath a little taken away. I smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"Well, go on. Do whatever you want with it. I'll draw a couple of things and put them in the frames since you asked me too. If you need me, I'll be in the art studio!" I call over my shoulder. I walk up a flight of stairs and open the doors to the art studio. Easels and tables are everywhere and shelve after shelves of different brushes, colors, textures, pencils, and almost everything you could imagine in an art studio I guess. I walk over to a table, grab a couple of color pencils, some paper and get started. About an hour later, Tobias comes in and sits down besides me. He has an arm behind his back. I give him a questioning look and he pulls out his hand and produces a small chocolate cake about the size of a DVD and sets it on the table. It says 'for my favorite artist' in white icing on the top, and on the sides are white icing stars and moons. It's beautiful.

"I really love baking so I kind of got carried away after I made this one for you. You'll see what I mean when you look at the kitchen" he looks down sheepishly.

"I-it's amazing Tobias! I don't even know what to say!" I say grabbing my phone and start to take pictures with it. Then we split the cake is half and start to eat it.

"So, what do you have so far?" he asks gesturing to my papers.

"Well, since we did so well for our art project, I figured I could make those in a line on this long piece of paper so it'll fit inside the frame you bought. I just need to color it and then I was going to make a drawing of us. I just need someone to take a picture of us together and then I'll draw it." I explain. He nods and he goes into his room and comes back with a tripod and my instant camera. I cock my head and he takes my instant camera and places it on the tripod then sets it to 10 seconds. Then, pulls me up close to him and we stand in front of the camera.

"I want this picture to mean something special," he whispers. 7 seconds left.

"Yeah, if I'm going to do it anyway, it should be something special" I whisper back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Then he does the least thing I expect him to do. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me when the last second goes off. But this kiss wasn't like the few we've had before. It's more passionate and it takes me by surprise. He pulls away and tucks a strand of hair that escaped my ponytail behind my ear, then bends down to pick up the photo that came out of the side of the camera. He shakes it a couple of times, looks at it and smiles, and then leaves it on the table next to my pencil. He winks then gathers up the tripod and camera then leaves. I touch my lips, still feeling his on mine. I shake my head a couple of times, then go over to the table and look at the photo. 'It's a priceless artifact now' I think as I grab a palm-sized easel and set the photo on it. I decide to make the photo a bit animated and as soon as I'm done, I slide the drawings I'd made into the frames and run into Tobias' room. I hand him the frames and he hangs them up.

"There! Now my room's complete" he grins and kisses my forehead.

"Let's see all the sweets you've made downstairs!" I say pulling him down the steps. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and pull it out. I see Uriah's name on the caller ID and sigh.

"Hey Tobias, I've gotta take this real quick. Wait for me in the kitchen okay?" I ask. He nods and I walk out into my flower garden and pick up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the short chapter! I have a new story coming out and it****'s only chapter 1. I know so many people are disappointed since I didn't keep Uriah and Tris together so I sort of changed it and made a story with Zeke and Tris. I know it's like totally weird but, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Tris POV

"Hey Uriah!" I say cheerfully.

"Um, hey Tris. I just wanted to apologize about what happened last night. I just, we've been friends since forever and I just don't want this to effect our friendship-"

"Hey, it's ok. You'll always be my best friend! I'm just a little shocked you didn't tell me." I tell him.

"Oh. Ya I'm sorry about that." He stammers

"Goddammit Uriah! Stop apologizing! So, how are things with you and Mar Mar? If you hurt her like you did to me, I'm gonna kill you!" I sing towards the end.

"Oh. Yeah everything's great! I'm guessing Four asked you out and you guys are together now?" I can hear him smirking over the phone.

"Well, Mr. I-can-tell-the-future. You're right and he's taken _very_ good care of me since you left." I say hotly.

"Oh, well that's great. I've gotta go now. Bye! See ya at school tomorrow!" he sounds a little hurt. I sigh, hang up and walk back into the house.

Tobias POV

I arranged all the cakes nicely and asked Sebastian (the chef) if he had some labels. I quickly wrote down the different kinds of cakes I made and placed them in front of each. I also took out a plate and a fancy fork and waited for Tris to come back in. I didn't want to ask her who she was talking to so as soon as she came in, I swept her off her feet and carried her to where the cakes were. I've made 10 cakes in all so I wanted to have her try each.

"Ma'am, I would like you to try each cake I've made for the kitchen. In the end, you must pick two out of the ten I've made as your favorite. First up, we have the Lemon Meringue Cake." I say in a very heavy Italian accent cutting a piece of the first cake and handing it to her. She laughs and takes a bite.

"Mmm, Monsieur, this is the best lemon cake I've ever had!" she curtsies. I laugh and cut her the next cake.

**15 minuets later….**

"Ok, choosing time!" I announce.

"Hmmm. I'll go for the Chocolate Kingdom and the Cotton Candy Machine!" she exclaims, "Ugh, that was so hard! I liked all of them"

"Yeah, it was pretty fun to make!" I say. She yawns and so we head upstairs and get ready for school tomorrow. Then I head to my room and she follows me. I get into bed and she snuggles up next to me and falls asleep. I look at the angel who's laying next to me and fall asleep dreaming of those beautiful grey-blue eyes.


End file.
